Display holograms have become increasingly popular for commercial applications including displays for advertising products or services and the like. The main advantage of holograms compared to other display techniques is the capability of displaying three dimensional and moving scenes. However, the use of holograms for presenting displays on relatively large surface areas such as used for large signs or billboards has heretofore not been practical. A major problem in producing holograms of such sizes, typically several square meters, is the lack of practical techniques for economically making multiple copies of an original hologram. The present invention comprises a process for making relatively large holograms and for a method of reproducing and copying such holograms by an economical and practical process. The invention also includes apparatus for displaying such large holograms.